A Thin Line
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Cori's brother was missing, along with her sorta kinda ex-boyfriend. And with no parents, and her brother her sole guardian she is forced on the streets. Months after Cori is targeted by mutants, and has a feeling it has something to do with her missing sibling. Now she must rely on her new 'friends' to figure out why she's being hunted, and she won't like the answer. Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT-A Thin Line**

**Chapter 1**

**A.N: ****For my Broken and Nightmares fans, this takes place in the 2k12/2k13 universe so calm down, still read it because it's still equally awesome if not more and as for my new readers, WELCOME! I don't own TMNT just Cori and all her crap**** .**As always Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and Freaking _**REVIEW**_** it!**

16 year old Corinne or Cori as she was known as to her friends, stood in the middle of a busy New York street corner, a stack of papers about eight inches high in her arms. She had already stapled more than 4 inches of said sheets on telephone poles and the sides of different buildings hours earlier. Now she was handing them out amongst the different people passing by.

The paper was Cori's last chance to see her older brother, her last hope. The young brunette's sibling had been missing for almost a year. And between trying to find a safe place to sleep and alien invasions Cori barley had a chance to breath let alone find her brother.

Cori's brother held most of the inheritance money from their long dead parents and was her only guardian. Without him, she had been left on her own on the streets with nothing in her possession but an old guitar, the clothes on her back and an old can of Mace.

"Excuse me sir have you seen-" Cori asked for probably the 180th time that hour alone a stranger on the street who shrugged her off and didn't even glance at the paper in Cori's hands. Another person bumped into her causing all of the paper in her hands to fall to the ground.

Anger, frustration and hopelessness burned in Cori's azure colored eyes before she got down on her knees in a vain effort to pick up the 'missing person' posters. The busy street seemed to die down a bit as a light turned red, causing Cori to be the only person on the corner, while everyone was on the opposite side.

Cori gave a sad sigh, her head down as her brown hair covered her pale face. Most of the posters had blow away leaving the teenager with only five. She frowned and folded the paper so they were in her jacket pocket.

She stood back up and continued down the busy street to scope out a safe place to spend the night. Then the cycle would start again; wake up, go to a park or corner and perform for change until she had enough money for lunch, then a meager lunch and if she had any extra she went to a copier store to print out a few more posters, ask around for her brother and then look for another place to sleep.

Normally she stayed by churches or homeless shelters. But she had never been on this side of the city before and was completely and utterly lost. With a deep breath she continued to walk down the street, adjusting the shoulder strap of guitar case.

Cori looked around with wide blue eyes to find a place to sleep, or at least rest her eyes for an hour or two. An empty warehouse caught her eye as she continued walking. It looked deserted, abandoned...maybe she could stay there for a little while.

Cori's feet walked quickly towards the warehouse, she had learned that when you lived on the street you couldn't be picky. So if the warehouse was the best she could do then she would take it.

It didn't take the young girl long to get to the warehouse entrance. Cori opened the rustic door and it creaked as she entered. Her blue eyes flickered around the large room, it appeared to be empty. She stepped further inside before clutching the shoulder strap of her guitar case. When she thought it was safe she put her guitar at the corner of the warehouse and looked for something to use as a blanket for the night.

But before she could even think about sleep, a pale hand clamped over her mouth and pulling her arm into an arm bar. Cori's eyes went wide and bit down hard on the hand on her mouth getting a cry of pain from whoever had assaulted her. Whoever it was, they released her and she stepped away from whoever touched her.

Her eyes met the sight of two Asian gang members who she knew of as the Purple Dragons. Cori glanced behind herself to see a third person of the notorious gang.

"Looks like we got us a guest, boys!" the scrawniest one smirked before making his way towards her. Cori in reply curled her hands into fists and glared at the gangster in front of her. He made a grab for her arm triggering Cori's self defense reflex.

Without a second thought she slugged the man in the jaw. She hissed in pain massaging her now aching fist. The one made a grab for her only for his face to meet her elbow then getting kneed in the ribs.

Her brother had taught her the basics in self defense, that had come in handy the past months. The largest held his ribs, glaring at Cori. She shifted her stance and brought her fists up, ready to defend herself.

They lunged after her, fists swinging, grabs made at her only for her to dodge them and give a kick or elbow of her own. She had done a pretty good job of keeping them until a familiar Brazilian voice from the shadows made her freeze.

"Quit messing around. The Shredder wants her back at headquarters before midnight. Unless you all want to be sliced into small pieces and thrown into the Hudson River I suggest you hurry."

The largest one lunged at her, Cori easily dodging his advance so he ran into the one with the mustache. The two toppled over each other then hit one of the warehouse walls causing them to go unconscious. The scrawny one frowned and Cori made the 'come at me' gesture with her fingers.

He threw a sloppy punch, Cori in response blocked it and kneed him in the groin, causing the purple dragon to go down. She smirked before tensing once again. Waiting for someone she knew was waiting in the shadows of the warehouse.

"Nice moves princesa. But they won't save you." The voice spoke and Cori knew she had heard that voice somewhere before. She couldn't place it though, not at the moment.

"Huh, we'll see." She scowled looking around for whoever was hiding in the dark. She knew he was smirking, she just knew it and she was prepared for anything. Or so Cori thought.

A startled gasp escaped her lips as a red fish-like creature emerged from the darkness and he chuckled darkly.

"Surprised chica?" The fish spoke and Cori blinked her surprise, brows furrowing, eyes narrowing and frown made its way to her face. She stayed silent waiting for him to make a move. The creature's feral yellow eyes watching her under a heated gaze.

Cori didn't back down. That was one of the first things her brother taught her. That if you submitted then you've already lost. Well, Cori wasn't losing. She wasn't going down without a fight.

The robotic legs told Cori that she wouldn't be winning with her kicks, and her upper arm strength wasn't her greatest asset. No she'd have to rely on trick moves and make a run for it...she only hoped the monster in front of her wouldn't see that coming...

She shuffled her feet together, to make him think she'd throw a kick. Her left guard went down and grabbed the small can of pepper spray she had in her pocket while he was looking at her feet and enclosed her fist around the bottle to conceal it.

Cori lifted her leg, to fake a side kick. He made an attempt to block the imaginary kick, leaning down slightly as he did so. This let the teenager make her move and spray him in the eyes, or at least one them. He screamed out in pain and Cori bolted, running to grab her guitar case before scrambling out the door. The creak of robotic legs following her made her quicken her pace.

She ran as fast as her legs would allow, down streets and around corners, tripping trash cans and anything that would slow down the giant fish behind her. Her heart thundered in her chest and her blue eyes wild with fear.

She dashed down an alley hoping she would lose her pursuer. Her lungs burning and her breath ragged as she rested her hands on her knees trying to gasp oxygen into her breathing organs. Once her breathing returned to normal she then slung the guitar case slowly over her shoulder again and turned towards the alley entrance, to see if the giant fish had followed her and slowly backed further into the alley.

Her back bumped into something hard making her instantly turn around. A gasp of horror escaped her lips; the fish creature was right in front her. How the hell did he even get there so quickly anyway!? And how did the pepper spray not affect him?!

"Nice try, you got spirit, I like that. But you have to come with me now." He lunged for her, Cori instantly backed away from him.

"Over my dead body." The brunette hissed making the giant fish to chuckle darkly.

"That can be arranged, hermosa." Causing Cori to look at him once again in fear. She began to back away slowly again when a loud clang caught their attention. Flashing, white glowing eyes were seen in the shadows on a fire escape and the way the fish tensed, lead Cori to believe that whoever was hiding wasn't any friends of his.

His glare turned from the glowing eyes to Cori once again and quickly snatching one of her arms. He sunk his dagger like teeth into her skin, causing Cori to scream. The creature let go of her appendage and Cori cradled it to her body, everything below her elbow was in searing pain.

The fish then growled as flashes of green flew through the night air. Landing down in front of Cori. Her blue eyes widened in shock. First Hispanic talking, robotic fish and now giant mutant...turtles?

What did Cori eat last night? Did she eat? Was malnutrition the cause of these hallucinations? Were these hallucinations? Or was this the horrible reality she now lived in? She raised a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Don, get her out of here!" One of the turtles in the tussle ordered, though which one Cori wasn't sure. It all was just a flash of green to her. Her knees buckled beneath her and she felt a pair of strong, bony arms wrap around her, making sure she was still standing. The arms were gruff, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Don, hurry up and get her out of here! Mikey, distract Dogpound!" the same voice spoke again.

"Rahzar!" Someone else corrected before the arms around her released and another flash of green streaked in front of her. Without the security of the strange person holding her, Cori fell on the concrete on her knees. She still held her arm as she shook violently in pain. Her head was spinning, how could this be happening?

"Donnie! We're on the clock!" the voice that spoke before another pair of arms wrapped around her. Her stomach was doing somersaults inside her.

"The venom is starting to take effect; we have to take her to the lair!" A third voice spoke, picking up her shaking body. There wasn't another word from the other turtles, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"No!" The Brazilian cretin who bit her earlier spoke and the thing she assumed as 'Donnie' had released her, causing Cori to fall to the ground once again. She let out a gasp as she collided with the floor, the pain in her arm, shooting upwards toward her back.

"Raph!"

"On it!" Yet another pair of arms picked her up, but this one was very different then the last two. Stronger than Donnie's, yet gentler than whatever the first thing was at the same time. Her blue opened to meet electric green. Her mouth opened as if to say something but didn't get the chance.

"Raph!" the voice that had been barking orders yelled desperately and Cori was shifted slightly in the turtle's arms. She felt, what she thought was smoke then being jostled every time the turtle holding her jumped over a building. Her stomach tumbled over and over inside her, oh God she was going to puke.

Her head tilted, leaning her head against the mystery turtle's plastron, trying to get her nausea to go down. Her eyelids seemed to get heavier as the moments passed. Cori tried her best to fight it, but consciousness was slowly slipping from her grip.

Her last thoughts were about her brother, how she had failed him. How she would probably never see him again, because she was being kidnapped by walking, talking turtles. Because her life was just that messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT-A Thin Line**

**Chapter 2**

**A.N: I don't own TMNT just Cori and all her crap. As always Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and Freaking **_**REVIEW**_** it! **

Cori's eyes fluttered slowly, trying to open and find out where she was. Her first thought was that her guitar was gone. Her second was that her pepper spray was missing. Her last thought was the memory of last night where she got attacked by mutants.

With that in mind, Cori bolted up from her spot on top of a table in what looked like a genetics lab.

'_How the hell did I end up here?'_ Cori thought curiously as glanced around the room. Her eyes looking around for a weapon when the freaks came back. She had been kidnapped, and Cori had no plans to stay that way.

Four voices made her jump and she vaulted herself off the table. Her eyes searching around until they met a very large staff. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed it before finding a hiding spot in the lab.

"-lucky the venom hadn't taken full effect." A voice spoke, she barely recognized it. It sounded nerdy.

There was soon a collective gasp and someone slapped their forehead.

"Where'd she go?" Another voice, younger asked making Cori tense. How many were in there? How many did she have to take on?

"She couldn't have gotten far." Voice number three. It was the one giving orders left and right last night. "Spread out and find for her."

Footsteps so light Cori barely heard them, thudded around the room. Her heartbeat raced as she stood stone still in her hiding spot behind a desk. Her grip tightened around the stick and she held her breath.

"Guys," the voice who talked about the 'venom' spoke up. "I think she may or may not have my bo."

There was a group groan and a few complaints. But none of them were near her hidden corner. Cori anxiously bit her bottom lip. She waited and waited hoping maybe she would get lucky and they'd leave and give her an easy get away. Purple Dragons were one thing, but fighting mutants was another.

"Dudes I found her!" A hand grabbed Cori's shoulder and reflexes took over. She began to beat whoever had touched her over the head with the giant stick. She hit him several times, and he yelped and cried as she did so. He then let go of her shoulder and Cori bolted out of the lab.

The mutants ran after her and Cori tried her best to lose them. She sped down a hall and climbed an odd looking tree in a Japanese style room. The four mutants seemed to slow down, to hesitate. A little hope bubbled inside the girl before they silently trekked into the room.

"Donnie, call April. See if she can come in and calm the girl down." Cori could see them better, but they couldn't see her. They saw her climb the tree but not where her perch was. But Cori noted the one who spoke wore a blue bandana over his eyes was the one who was giving orders. She never liked listening to orders.

"On it." The purple one spoke softly before leaving the room. Why were they being so quite? Did she step on some sacred 'turtle ground'? Cori clenched the large stick tighter as the blue one stepped closer to the base of the tree.

"Hey," He said in the soft voice, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Just come down so we can talk."

Cori stayed silent, her eyes glancing around the room for a way out. She was not going to die today, not by the hands of mutants anyway.

"Like that's going to work Leo." The one in red snorted, "She's not coming down."

"Got that right." Cori growled which caused the three turtles to perk up.

"Dude we promise we won't hurt you. As long as you don't hit me again." The one in orange told her and got closer to the tree.

"Get back before I whack you again." Cori threatened causing the orange clad turtle to yelp then back away.

They stood like that for a while as if she would change her mind about coming down, but she stayed in the tree. There was no way out, none that she saw anyway. She couldn't take them all on, not at once, and there was no escape route. Cori finally decided she was just putting off the inevitable and sighed.

"I'm coming down," she stated, "But if any of you get within ten feet of me, I'll hit you so hard, you end up in New Jersey!" before lowering herself down to the floor. The stick was still in her grip and with little difficulty she got down from the tree. The mutants kept their distance, not taking her threat lightly before the one in blue spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, she kinda beat the snot outta me bro. I think she's fine." The orange one replied to which Cori smirked.

"Trust me I can do a lot worse." The orange one tensed and the one in red smirked a bit with her briefly catching Cori's attention. He was a little more muscular than the other two, and had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. A small memory from the night before entered her mind as she realized he was the one who carried her over the rooftops, before she passed out. Cori blinked, discarding that train of thought before clearing her throat and speaking again, drawing the stick a bit higher to help defend herself.

"Why did you bring me here? And where am I?" She asked, putting on her best 'intimidation stare'. They grew silent and Cori glared, "Now!"

Her hand met a button and a blade popped out on the top of the stick, in front of them. Cori looked at it in surprise before raising the stick threatening towards the mutants. They flinched and looked at her wearily, weapons still drawn before the blue one answered.

"You were injured and my brother said he had to give an...antidote for that bite." Cori glanced at her arm to see a bandaged wrapped around her skin tightly. How did she not notice that earlier? The turtles crept an inch closer, perhaps thinking Cori wouldn't notice.

But they had thought wrong. She raised the stick and thrusted it toward them causing them to back up again once again.

She opened her mouth to speak once again when a shadow loomed over her. Cori glanced over her shoulder and screamed in horror. For behind her stood a giant, 6 foot mutant rat. She backed away before tripping and being caught in the arms of the turtle with the red bandanna. Her ice blue eyes caught his electric green before looking away and fighting out of his grip.

She stood again back facing the turtles and the blade pointed at the giant rat.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cori shouted frantically before the rat's reddish eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He frowned while Cori started to hyperventilate. She was shaking, the turtles behind her looked worried. Cori was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. First her brother went missing, then she was kicked out of her apartment and living on the streets for months and then gets attacked by several types of mutants! What on Earth was wrong with her?!

The turtle in orange tentatively tried to reach for her. Cori without thinking jerked the butt of the stick upward catching the jaw of the orange bandanna turtle.

This made the giant rat and two other turtles pounce into action. The turtle in red went to the one she hit, while the blue one and the rat pounced at her. What happened next was a blur to Cori. She didn't know how, but she managed to vault herself over the rat and the turtle in blue.

Cori looked around bewildered then down at the staff before back at the mutants. They looked just as shocked as she did, clearly not expecting she would do that. A smirk made its way to Cori's lips before she made a mock saluting motion.

"See ya!" She exclaimed before running out of the room. She heard someone follow her before Cori was tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" The turtle in purple exclaimed as he hovered over her, pressing her wrists to the floor. Cori glared daggers at him as he grinned proudly. The other mutants were approaching, Cori didn't have much time. Thinking quickly Cori spat in the turtle's face causing him to cry out in disgust and release her hands.

Cori then punched him in the face and ran, it was now even more critical that she escaped since Cori just lost her only weapon. The mutants paused to check out the one she just hit moments before. Cori swerved to the lab and shut the door, then barricaded herself in.

The mutants pounded on the door, but Cori looked around for another weapon. They shouted, two demanding her to open up and three others trying to convince her come out so they could talk.

Cori ran her hands through her brown hair trying to think. There was nowhere to run, nothing to use to defend herself and she was out numbered. The teenage girl pressed her lips together trying to make a plan and so far, none had come to mind.

She didn't notice the pounding cease, or the fact there was a garage door. Not until it was too late. A pair of arms wrapped around her and Cori screamed, kicking and squirming in her captors hold.

The mutants were yelling at each other. Two complaining and screaming about their faces, the rat was scolding the leader about her and the leader yelling to one whining about Cori punching him.

The only voice she didn't hear was the one in red. She suspected he was the one holding her. She still wrestled with him, but he held her up in the air by her waist and her arms were strapped to her sides. There was no way for her to escape.

"Leonardo, you should have been more careful!" the rat scolded.

"Well, Donnie shouldn't have left her alone with his staff! The Shredder wants her for a reason, he should've known she was dangerous!" The blue one shouted.

"Mikey was the one who freaked her out!" The one she spit on exclaimed.

"Oh like it's my fault she hit me!?" The one she hit with the stick screamed and Cori rolled her eyes.

Their irritating blame game was starting to get on Cori's nerves. Cori growled before yelling, "Will you all just shut up?! You sound like a bunch of two year olds!"

They turned to her surprised, not expecting her to speak. They clearly weren't expecting her to do a lot of things. She bit her bottom lip then sighed,

"I'll talk, I'll talk. I was just scared so I flipped. Can you put me down now?" Cori asked, trying her best to keep her voice innocent and genuine. Cori just hoped they bought it. There was a brief silence before she was slowly lowed to the floor.

When Cori's feet hit the floor she ran out off the red-clad turtle's grip. Her eyes narrowed at them, her fists clenched before she swallowed hard. Cori was in a whole bunch of trouble.

"What do you want with me?" Cori asked, glancing amongst the mutants. She had to admit, they weren't _as_ ugly as the fish freak who bit her earlier. "Why am I here? And who attacked yesterday and what do they want with me?"

"We'll figure that out I promise." The one in blue told her, his hand out gently as he and the other turtles made their way towards her. "But first things first, what's your name?"

Cori looked at him for several moments, contemplating what she should say. Reluctantly she opened her lips and let out a small bit of information.

"My name is Cori."


End file.
